


She's Got a Ticket

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Julie surprises Dimity for her birthday.





	She's Got a Ticket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleiaJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleiaJade/gifts).



> A/N: A tumblr prompted fic I forgot to post. No beta so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from a Tracy Chapman song that in no way relates to the content of this fic.

Dimity literally jumped for joy. 

Julie chuckled. “Well, if I knew I was going to get that kind of reaction, I would have told you sooner.”

Dimity smiled and pulled Julie into a light embrace. “However did you manage the tickets? The logistics must be a nightmare if you’re not familiar with magical sports.”

Julie shrugged. “You forget I have a magical daughter and a girlfriend who thinks I don’t listen when she goes on about her favorite professional witchball team.” She gave Dimity a small kiss. “A decent birthday present then?”

Dimity cupped Julie’s cheek and pressed their lips together. When they parted, she tightened her arms around Julie. “The best.”


End file.
